


The Cop and his Guardian Angel

by Wayward_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, FBI AU, M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Winchester/pseuds/Wayward_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is the best FBI agent in his field. One day his boss decides he needs a partner, his name is Castiel.  Something is vaguely familiar about this man but Dean just brushes it off.  Working as a partner with Castiel will have it's difficulties and it's successes.  A long the way Dean learns many things about his new partner and himself that could turn his life upside down.  Dean will ask himself many questions along the way.  What are you thinking? How could this be true? Am I really who I am? <br/>But the biggest question is,<br/>What life will Dean choose?<br/>So that's your little sneak peak of my fan fic!<br/>Hope it makes you want to read! <br/>If not I promise the book is better then the preview for it.<br/>So follow me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The officer reached slowly, into his pocket and pulled his hand out to reveal a badge encased in leather, labeled “FBI”. Showing no expression, he held the badge beside his chin. Underneath the words “Special Investigator” the badge read the name, “Dean Winchester”. Slipping the badge back into his pocket, he adjusted the coat of his suit. 

“May I come in?” he asked gruffly.

“Yes officer.” the frail women said motioning into old creaky house.

The officer carefully stepped in, examining his surroundings. 

“Did your daughter live here with you?” he asked.

“Yes … Yes she did.” she answered softly.

“Do you mind if I could see her room?” 

“Yes of course. Ill show you to it.”

Abigail Ciotti was murdered two months ago. After no movement in the case they removed the two FBI agents who were working on the case and replaced them with their best agent , Dean Winchester. This was Dean’s first day on the case and he decided speaking to the family members would be the best first step.  
Entering Abigail's room, Dean studied every corner and every paper with a simple glance around the room. Abigail's mom stood in the doorway holding her small hands to her shaking lips and watering eyes. A small tear escapes her eye and slides down her wrinkled cheek. Dean does a small turn to see a full image of Abigail's room. His curious and confused face meets Abigail's mom’s grieving face. 

“I think that’s enough looking for today.” Dean says “You should be resting. Thank you for your time”

“Any time.” she softly cries “At least it means you're still looking.”

Dean does a small nod before exiting the room. Heading to his car, Dean thinks of everything he knows about the case.  
This case is unlike many other. In fact Dean has never heard of a case like this in his 10 years with the FBI. What was so special about this case? When Abigail was found there wasn't a mark on her body or any clear cause of death. An X-ray revealed that every bone in her body was gone. No incisions on her body. All limbs intact. But yet every bone…. just gone. To this day they haven't found her bones.  
...

Closing the sleek black door, Dean sits in the Impala’s clean leather seats. He inherited this car from his outlaw of a father when he died. His mom has been dead since he was four but with those small four years he loved her with all of his heart.   
Throughout Dean’s life he’s always been missing something deep down inside of him. Little did he know that soon he would find what he is missing.

 

...  
Dean opened the clean glass door of the FBI headquarters. A tall, unfamiliar man in a tan trench coat stands at the front of the office. As they pass each other their eyes meet for a short moment. Dean keeps walking passed the man but soon after the man walks behind him. Walking faster to avoid the man, Dean reaches his office but the man stands in his doorway.  
After a few seconds of staring Dean breaks the silence.

"And you are?" Dean snaps, irritated with the time this man was wasting.

At the sound of this question the man looked taken back and almost disappointed.

"You... you don't..." he mumbles in response to Dean.

"I don't what?" Dean says trying to hurry the conversation.

"I'm uh... your new partner." He answers.

"New partner?" Dean laughs "I haven't had a partner in three years and out of the blue they send me whatever the hell you are."

"I don't like to be referred to using that language."

Dean lets out an annoyed laugh "What did you say your name was?"

"Castiel."

"Your last name?" Dean smirks "That's how it works with the FBI."

"I ... I uh... um ... Smith" Castiel improvises 

"Castiel Smith?" Dean questions. Dean nods his head in acceptance "Well agent Smith I think you have the wrong room. I work alone."

"You don't like working with partners?" Castiel questions.

"I didn't say that." Dean answers, adjusting papers inside a folder that sit on his desk.

Agent Smith turns his head in confusion. "Why don't you have a partner?"

"He's dead. Any more questions?" Dean snaps.

"Well... I'm... I'm sorry about that. But I was told I am your new partner." 

"I think you have the wrong agent." Dean responds sternly.

"Well you are agent Dean Winchester aren't you?" Castiel asks tilting his head to right.

Dean lets out a frustrated sigh and nods his head.

"Well then hello new partner." Castiel smiles.

"You're not my partner." Dean growls "Agent Carlson!"

Dean's boss, Agent Carlson, walks in the room with a confused face.

"What is it Winchester?" She asks

"Who the hell is this?" Dean snaps, motioning to Castiel standing by his door.

"Your new partner."She answers, flicking a dark strand of her black silky hair out of her face before crossing her arms.

"That's cute Carlson, you know I don't work with partners." Dean responds with an annoyed laugh.

"Look, it's been three years now since you lost you-" 

Dean cuts off her words "You know I don't talk about that!" He shouts.

"Either way... The big bosses say you need a partner and this is the only guy without a partner."

Dean inhales sharply and sighs an angry sigh. 

"I'm quite good at my job agent Winchester." Castiel assures.

"Oh yeah I'm sure you are Mr. Backwards tie." Dean sarcastically remarks pointing towards Castiel's blue backwards facing tie.

Embarrassed, Castiel flips his tie around so it is facing the correct way. Dean rolls his eyes and begins shuffling papers that lay on his desk.

"I don't care if you don't like it Winchester the new rules say that every agent is required a partner." Carlson explains.

Dean bites his lip angrily, rolling his eyes away from his boss. His boss shrugs her thin shoulders and exits Dean's office.

"Why are you still here?" Dean snaps at Castiel.

"Well. I uh. I'm your partner."

"Well go find someone else to annoy for an hour I have paper work to finish." Dean growls.

Looking disappointed, Castiel turns around and heads for the door out of the office. Stopped at the door he turns to Dean who is at his desk.

"Do you know where my office is?" He asks.

"No. Now leave."

"Oh.. ok.."   
Castiel wanders off into the rows of desks, printers and chairs searching for his own.

...  
Shuffling through a mess of papers on his desk, Dean huffs with anger and frustration. Dean pulls a single paper out of a stack, sighing with relief. Rushing through the open halls Dean searches for the Agent named "Castiel". Spotting the trench coat from a couple feet away Dean changes his path and walks towards the man. Dean taps his shoulder with a strong hand making Castiel jump.

"Dea- ... I mean agent Winchester. What can I do for you?" Castiel exclaims.

"First partners don't do stuff for each other, they work together. And second, you have to fill this out. Every new partner does." Dean explains, handing Castiel the paper in his hand.

"Did you already fill it out?" Castiel questions curiously, staring down at the paper in his hands.

"I've been with the FBI for ten years it isn't required any more." Dean answers.

Examining the paper closely Castiel turns his head slightly in confusion.

"This looks like a very common IQ game. Why would i have to do this?" Castiel asks.

Looking down at the crossword puzzle in his hands Castiel's confused face grows pitiful. 

"It's actually... uh.. A psychology test .. to uh see if we can work together." Dean slowly improvises. 

Castiel nods his head accepting what Dean had told him as true and digs in his desk drawer for a pencil. Having found a pencil Castiel begins to fill out his "psychology test."

"Well I'm going to go talk to some of the suspects that were called in on my case I'll see you later." Dean tells Castiel.

"Aren't you going to wait for me?" Castiel tries to ask Dean but he looks up and Dean is already gone.  
Castiel returns to his writing and sighs a sad sigh.   
...  
Dean opens the big black door that leads to the interrogation room and steps inside. Closing the door behind him, he places a file of papers onto the metal table in the center of the room. A girl in her early twenties sits a across the table, staring down at her restless hands. Pulling out one of the steel chairs, Dean sits down and opens his file. As they sit in complete silence, Dean slides a photograph across the table to the woman. At the sight of the picture the woman begins to cry. Pulling a curl of red hair out of her face the woman wipes a small tear from her face. The photo shows Abagail's body right after they pulled it out of the river.

"Why did you have to show me this?" The woman asks between sobs.

Without saying a word Dean slides another photo across the table, in front of the woman. This time the picture shows the woman slapping the victim. The time stamp in the bottom corner of the photo reads 2:47 2-13. The night Abigail was killed. The woman stares up at Dean with a desperate and shocked face.

"No... no. It's not what you think okay?" She pleads.

"What exactly do I think?" Dean asks tilting his head.

"That just because we got into argument that night that I killed her." She explains.

"Look Ms. Ross. We have a photo of you, and the victim fighting. Within an hour of the time in which she died. How else would that be explained?" Dean asks the woman.

"Okay. Okay. I know it looks bad but it wasn't really. What happened was we were just walking around downtown having a good time and she stopped and said she had to tell me something." Ms. Ross explains.

"What did she tell you?" Dean questions.

"She said that she cheated on her boyfriend." Ms. Ross answers.

"Why did she have to tell you that?" Dean asks.

"Well. Because I'm her best friend duh. Well was her best friend." Ms. Ross tells Dean.

"Why did you slap her? If it didn't have anything to do with you."

"I was her BEST friend anything she does has to do with me. I was mad at her for being so selfish and thinking she can just sleep around when she has a boyfriend!" Ms. Ross shouts, jumping out of her seat.

"Okay okay mam. Please sit down. Sit down please..." Dean says to Ms.Ross who slowing sits down and folds her hands on the table.

"It. Had. Everything. To. Do. With. Me." She repeats.

"Okay. I think were done her." Dean says placing the photos back in folder.

Standing from the table, Dean adjusts his suit and opens the big black door. Stepping out of the room, Dean turns towards his office.

 

***  
I WILL BE UPDATING MORE VERY SOON  
ALSO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK


	2. Investigation and Irritation

Turning into his office, Dean sighs an irritated sigh to see Castiel waiting for him and spinning a beanie in his hand.   
"What are you doing with that?" Dean snaps snatching it out of his hands "This isn't yours!"  
"I'm- I'm sorry I-Was bored" Castiel replies.  
"Don't touch anything without asking me." Dean growls, folding the hat and softly placing it in a small drawer beside a badge of an FBI agent unknown to Castiel.  
"I.. I won't. I'm sorry i didn't realize it was important."  
"Don't. Don't say that." Dean huffs.  
"Well i finished my Psychology test that you gave me."  
"What?" Dean questions his face spread with confusion "It was like four pages gone and i was gone for 3 minutes."  
"It was quite easy you know." Castiel tells Dean "So what are we doing next? Interrogation, arresting, paper work maybe som-"  
"Stop." Dean cuts him off with a shout "Just stop talking so much.. Your too.. Eager."  
Castiel drops his eyes down, ashamed for wanting to work with Dean. His large blue eyes look up at Dean like a frightened puppy to meet Dean's glowing green stare.   
"Sorry..." Castiel mutters before turning to leave Dean's office.  
By the time Castiel is out of his office, Dean huffs out a relieved sigh. Sitting down at his black office chair, Dean organizes his many scattered papers that lay across his desk. He thinks of his lost partner and reaches into the drawer which he placed the beanie in and retrieves the badge beside the hat. He stares at the seal and picture on the badge for a few moments before rubbing the dust off the leather casing. Three years that this badge and beanie have sat in the same drawer with only a few occasions that they've moved from there. Dean's eyes build up water but he keeps them in and bites his lip to hide the emotion. He wipes the scattered dust from the identification card beside the picture and whispers his partner's name; "Samuel Richardson." His throat chokes at the sound of his name. "Sam"   
A small, almost invisible tear escapes Dean's apple green eyes before he wipes it from his freckled cheeks. This is the first time Dean has cried since Sam's funeral, and probably the last for the next three years. In that moment Dean lets himself be emotionally weak and he continues to cry while burying himself with paper work.   
After finishing roughly twenty pages of old paper work Dean's eyes are dry and emotionless. Scanning the cubicles outside his office, Dean spots Castiel at desk across the room. He walks up behind him, expecting to see him working away on the computer but instead Castiel is just sitting there staring at a black screen. Dean is extremely surprised by this because he has been doing paper work for at least the last hour.  
"What are you doing?' Dean asks showing his confusion.  
"Waiting." Castiel answers.  
"Doing nothing?"   
"I just thought i would.... wait.." Castiel explains.  
"Uh. Okay.. Well we got to go. We got a case to solve." Dean tells Castiel.  
...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a note but if you don't know the last name "Richardson" It is Amelia's last name from season 8.  
> I'll update another chapter soon!


	3. Bonding 101

Dean presses down on the Impala's black gas pedal and n the road. Castiel grips onto his seat in fear of crashing. Swiftly they swerve into a parking lot and Dean shifts the car into park.

"Dean." Cas says

"What?"

"What are we doing here?" Castiel asks.

"Working" Deans says, throwing open the Impala door.

"Really." Cas says opening his door as well "because it looks like we're at a bar."

Dean throws his legs out of the car and stands as Castiel does the same.

"That's because we are at a bar Cas." Dean replies, folding his hands on top of the car, "now let'sgo" 

"But!" Cas says, following Dean who is swiftly making his way to the bar "Why are we at a bar?"

"Because," Dean says, opening the bar door, "I'm not going to call you my partner until we have a drink."   
Dean motions towards the open door and Cas stares at him with a disapproving look. 

"Come on!" Dean shouts playfully still motioning towards the door.

Cas sighs once again but steps into the open door. 

\-------------------------------------------------------  
Dean signals the bar tender for a beer for Cas and him while Cas sits uncomfortably on a brown wobbly bar stool. Castiel's leg bounces up and down repediatly telling Dean that he's nervous.

"Why are you so... nervous?" Dean asks.

"Well.." Cas mumbles "I don't really do this that often." 

"Do what?" Dean questions "Drink?"  
Cas nods answering dean's question clearly.

"So you've never drank?" 

Cas shakes his head no and looks down shyly.

"Well knows a good time to start." Dean chuckles "Bartender! Two rounds of tequila shots for me and my friend!"

 

"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update sooner this time!


End file.
